1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a non-woven fabric, a method for fabricating the non-woven fabric, and a gas generation apparatus, in particular, to a non-woven fabric having solid particles, a method for fabricating the non-woven fabric, and a gas generation apparatus using the non-woven fabric.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell (FC) is a power generation apparatus that converts chemical energy into electrical energy. For instance, according to an operating principle of a proton exchange membrane FC, hydrogen gas is oxidized at an anode catalyst layer to produce hydrogen ions (H+) and electrons (e−), or methanol and water are oxidized at the anode catalyst layer to produce hydrogen ions (H+), Carbon Dioxide (CO2), and electrons (e−). The hydrogen ions (H+) may be transferred to a cathode through the proton exchange membrane, and electrons may be firstly transferred to a load through an external circuit and then transferred to the cathode. At this time, a reduction reaction occurs between oxygen gas supplied to the cathode end and hydrogen ions (H+) and electrons (e−) at a cathode catalyst layer to produce water. The fuel (e.g., hydrogen gas) required by the anode may be obtained by a solid Sodium Borohydride (NaBH4) hydrogen storage technique, for example, adding water into the solid Sodium Borohydride (NaBH4) to produce the hydrogen gas.
To reduce the volume of the fuel, the solid Sodium Borohydride (NaBH4) is pressed into a tablet, so the water permeates the solid Sodium Borohydride (NaBH4) tablet slowly. When the water amount is insufficient, the water could only react with the solid Sodium Borohydride (NaBH4) tablet on the surface but not enter the tablet, which reduces the efficiency of producing the hydrogen gas. Furthermore, the produced hydrogen gas may form bubbles on the surface of the solid Sodium Borohydride (NaBH4), the water is difficult to permeate into the solid NaBH4 tablet. In addition, after a part of the solid Sodium Borohydride (NaBH4) tablet reacts with water, the overall structure is deformed and consequently the passage for the hydrogen gas exhausted from inside the solid Sodium Borohydride (NaBH4) tablet is changed. Thus, the rate of generating the hydrogen gas is unstable.
Taiwan Patent No. I296296 discloses a technique of dipping a fiber into a solution containing additives to make the additives attached to the fiber. U.S. Patent No. 60/303,102 discloses a fiber, which has a core and a sheath that surrounds the core. U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,496 discloses a hydrogen gas generator for a power supply, in which micro-disperse particles contain a catalyst for reacting with water to produce hydrogen gas. US Publication No. 20080233462 discloses a solid fuel cartridge, which is fabricated by multiple layers.